Swapped
by mcr-addiction
Summary: A little diddly about if Bella was a vampire and Edward was a human, If you have already read, you should reread because I have made some changes.
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella lives reversed

Edwards POV

My mother and I had just moved to a rainy place called Forks, Washington and I could not be less enthusiastic about the move. I was tolerant because of my father's recent death, my mother's need to be in a place that would not be a constant reminder of their life together, I had grown up in Jacksonville, Florida, one of the warmest sunniest places in the US, Forks was statistically the rainiest place in in the US.

It was my first day at Forks high school, and it was raining, I didn't think of the rain as an omen for my first day, just as an inevitable truth to life in Forks. I went outside to my "new" car that my mom found cheap, it was a used, once silver, Volvo, not in the best of shape but it could be worse. I left the house early so that I could get my schedule and study the map so I wouldn't look like an idiot walking in late to all my classes. I was not the typical Arizona boy, I had bronze hair, (my mother's), pale skin which was where I went wrong in the Floridian sterotype, and green eyes.

I pulled up to the building that said Front Office above the door and walked in. There was a woman with wild red hair at the front desk. "Hello ma'am my name is Edward Masen, I am new."

"How exciting! She exclaimed, "The whole school has been a buzz about our new student. Especially the girls." she winked and I blushed. I was well mannered but no Casanova. I was very timid around girls at this point in my life. she handed me my schedule and said "Have a nice first day!"

I exited the office and drove my car around to the student parking lot. I was glad that the shabbiness of my car was not a standout, in fact the nicest car was a classic red truck, it was as old as the others, but it had a glossy red paint job and dark tinted windows, parked a few cars away from mine. I pulled out my schedule and looked at it, my first class was gym, I hated gym with a passion, It wasn't that I had any physical ailments, but the idea of touching other people, especially sweaty people, held no appeal for me. I walked to the large building marked gym and walked in, thankfully I didn't have to do anything since it was my first day. I had a day to prepare myself before they unleashed the sweaty teenagers on me. I received alot of curious stares, but none that seemed angry or mean which was a good sign, when the bell rang I stood up and stared to leave, when I heard "Hey new guy!" I turned to see a boy with spiky blonde hair running up to me he called himself Mike. I immediately had a feeling that he was going to be overly-helpful so he could look cool talking to the new kid.

"What class do you have next?" asked Mike.

"English in building 3." I told him.

"I have Algebra in building 6, I can show you the way if you want."

"Okay, if you want to."

As Mike and I walked he asked me how I liked Forks and I lied, not wanting to offend him. English was my favorite subject because reading was more of an alone thing, and to be honest I didn't do groups. The rest of the morning passed in a blur of curious stares and small talk. When lunch time came around I walked to the cafeteria with the boy called Mike. That was when I first saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for the delay on the update, my computer broke, but it is fixed now so you can expect more frequent updates!!!!!

Swapped

Chapter 2

I saw them the first time I walked into the cafeteria. Their presence drew my attention to them at once. There were five of them and they were all exceptionally beautiful. Two of them were males and three females. I turned to Mike and asked, "Who are they?"

A knowing look passed over Mike's features and he looked in their direction automatically, even though I wasn't pointing. "Those are Dr. Cullen's children, they're all adopted, but they're all together, like that huge guy with the brown hair, that's Emmett Cullen, and the hot blonde is Rosalie Hale and they're together," he said raising his eyebrows to emphasize the word together, "and you see the small black haired girl, she's dating the tall blonde. The brown haired girl is Isabella Hale, she's single but don't waste your time, she doesn't date." I had trouble catching his last words because I had just set eyes on the most beautiful angel with brown hair. I smiled as I thought of Mike being one of the girl's rejects.

Suddenly the gorgeous girl looked at me and our eyes locked we stared at each other for a few seconds and I couldn't move until she released me from her butterscotch gaze. I sat with Mike and his friends, a girl named Jessica flirted with me and I tried not to be rude which I think she mistook for flirting. Jessica followed me all the way to my next class chatting aimlessly about trivial things that couldn't hold my attention for very long.

When I arrived at my next class I realized that the angel Isabella was sitting in the middle of the classroom next to the only available seat. I looked at her and she smiled a secret smile like she knew something that I didn't. I asked the teacher where to sit and he pointed to the empty seat and said, "It seems your lab partner, Miss Hale is absent." I thought about saying something about her being right there, but I decided antagonizing a teacher was not a good idea on my first day, and that he had probably just missed her coming in.

I walked over to my seat and looked right at her and our eyes locked, her eyes were wide with shock and I was once again caught in her honey eyes. After about a minute of staring the teacher called class to order. Isabella stood up and walked out of the classroom, no one seemed to notice her leaving and I thought this was very odd. She came back a few seconds later and the teacher said, "Late Miss Hale, don't let it happen again." She took her seat.

These were very odd proceedings indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This is just dialogue, but I like it this way.

When there was about Five minutes of class left I finally built up the courage to ask her about the scene that had just occurred.

"Why did the teacher tell you that you were late?" I asked searching her eyes for an answer that I knew wasn't coming.

"Maybe he just didn't notice me or something." She said quickly turning her attention back to the teacher and obviously not doing a good job of pretending to listen.

"Why didn't you correct him?"

"I didn't get in trouble, so it doesn't matter."

"Yes, but now if you are ever late to class with a reasonable excuse-"

"Then I'm sure if it's reasonable he'll let it slide." She cut me off, glaring. Then she did the oddest thing, she smiled and laughed to herself as if remembering some distant memory. "Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot", said Isabella, "maybe we should start over."

"Okay." I agreed, looking for any excuse to learn more about this fascinating creature named Isabella. "I'm Edward Masen."

"Isabella Hale, but my friends call me Bella."

"Am I allowed to call you Bella?" I inquired.

"In fact you may since you asked so nicely." She said with a small chuckle.

"I don't think you very many friends, because everyone I've met has called you Isabella."

"My family is all I need, besides, I have one friend," she pointed out, "what did they say about me?" she posed.

"Only that you were adopted and of your adopted brothers and sisters' relationships, which seem to bee be the big gossip around here."

"You don't say?" she asked with mock surprise. "How does that make you feel?"

I decided to answer honestly, "I think that they are lucky to have found someone so close to them that they can love in that way."

Her eyebrows rose at my answer, her mouth opened as if she was about to say something else, when the bell rang and she stood, "It was nice to talk to you Edward, it has been… enlightening."

"Your company has been rather engaging as well Miss Bella, and I look forward to meeting again soon."

With that we parted ways, I was already anxious to see her again.


	4. Blood

Swapped

I was asked why I didn't make Edward's blood unbearable to Bella, and I decided that I don't think that Bella, sticking to her character would need that kind of temptation to get close to Edward, because of Edward's personality he is a more reserved person who would never give a human the time of day were there not some ulterior motive. I am not antagonizing him, I believe he does this to protect all the humans from his "nature", which he believes to be monstrous and Bella has never believed that vampires or werewolves were monsters. Therefore, Bella would be more open to Edward, not to say that it will be easy, for the young fellow, but it will be different. This is not Twilight this is Swapped. A persons "singer" does not have to be their true love, ex: Rose & Emmett, Alice & Jasper, Esme & Carlisle, none of which are each other's singers and none of which could be any more perfect for each other.

Unfortunately I am having writers block, I know the plot of my story and where it's going, but I am still working out the details, I just wasted to answer that question for you all because I knew you'd be curious.


	5. Chapter 4

Swapped

Swapped

I made some changes to Chapter 1 so you should reread. Sorry for the wait, I have been so busy with school, and stuff but I am getting back in the swing of things so you can expect this to be the first of many.

Chapter 4

I was excited about seeing Bella again, but decided that I would wait for lunchtime to see her, I didn't want to scare her away like the other young men who had stalked her to no end. When the bell rang for lunch I rushed for the lunch room, to be disappointed by the absence of Bella and her family, I assumed they were simply running late, but about halfway through the lunch period when they didn't come, I decided to ask Mike, "Where are the Cullen and Hale kids?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh, they go camping and stuff a lot close to the weekends when the weather is supposed to be nice."

"Hmmm…" I said taking another bite of nasty high school pizza.

"Why do you care?" Mike asked rather protectively.

"Why do you care why I care?" I challenged.

"Because, if Isabella is going to have a boyfriend it will be me, I have been after that girl since her first day here."

"And yet, she still says no to you." I retorted walking away and dumping my tray before going to class.

I was to good to be doing this, and Bella's feelings didn't come down to a stupid fight between me and Mike.

I was immensely bored throughout my day without any revelations with Bella to dwell upon, so I simply sat and day dreamed. Everything they taught I already knew. My high school in Jacksonville was miles ahead of what they were learning. I couldn't wait to see Bella, she was all I could think about, and I started to realize that I had it bad for Isabella Hale.

That afternoon as I walked out to my car after school, I spotted Bella at the edge of the trees and as our eyes met she beckoned me toward her, my body started moving before the command was even cleared consciously. When I reached her she pulled me into the trees, and for about a minute we just stared at each other. Then she asked, "Edward Masen, why can you see me?"

Without thinking, I put my hands on each side of her neck stroking her cheeks with my thumbs, I realized she was freezing, I wondered how long she had been waiting in the cold, but I had no time to think about such trivial matters. I bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. My answer to her question was a breathless word, "Fortuitousness."

She laughed and said "Fortuitousness...Thank you Edward. I will see you Monday." And she walked into the forest and disappeared.


End file.
